Electronic communication sessions enable two or more remote users to exchange data transmissions from different locations. For example, video conferences enable remote users to exchange visual information, while audio conferences enable remote users to exchange audible information. Some electronic communication sessions may include interactive features that improve the exchange of information between remote users.